what happens when
by lovablevampiregirl
Summary: conmtains ukes being semes semes being ukes yaoi rape lots of it it is rated M for a very good reason dont read if ya dont like kay pairings peinkona kakuhida sasodei zettobi kisaita itakaku hidapein tobisaso deikisa and lots and lots of Lemon!


**What happens when ukes wanna be semes in the Akatsuki**

**Ok just ta let ya know I pondered over actually putting this on cause well it's the first time I tried writing smut in my fanfics that I have done just never uploaded cause well I suck at spelling but I go back through on my stories it just takes forever. O crap intro taking to long. And I woke at 3:30 this morning couldn't go back ta sleep so I wrote this. took maybe 3 hours ta write any way hope ya like it. My first yaoi fanfic and it has a whole lot of smut but I am only 13 so I don't think it fair to make it only 18 and older plus don't even describe It that much there's just a lot of rape… and yaoi smut :3 any way enjoy and I gave ya a fair warning ya still want ta read it go ahead.**

**WARNING!!! THIS CONTAINS HARDCORE YAOI, STRONG LAUNGUAGE, AND SEXUAL THEMES!!! IF YOU NO LIKE GET AWAY FROM THIS STORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Pein and Konan's room**

"But konan. What I did wasn't that bad." Pein pleaded to his partner.

"yes. Pein it was that bad. If you indeed need ta have sex everyday then go have it with one of the other members tonight. Cause I refuse to give it to you tonight!" she shouted then left the room ta sleep on the couch.

"Well I guess I could have a one night stand with one of the other guys but they are all paired up I haven't seen any angry at each other yet tonight. Well that's weird usually Kakuzu and Hidan are having sex or fight right now and I here nothing. I wonder if I should check on them to see what's going on." Pein said to himself rather curiously.

**In Kakuzu and Hidan's room**

"Hey, why are you being so quiet? You usually bug the hell out of me. But you're being really quiet. It's unlike you." Kakuzu said walking over to his partner in a concerned way.

"It's nothing Kakuzu. I'm just thinking." Hidan said in a rather depressed voice.

"Well what are you thinking about?" Kakuzu asked the sad and quiet man trying to lure him out of the emo corner.

"I just am thinking. I am wondering why you never let me be seme I am always the uke." Hidan said in response to the stitched man.

"Well Hidan I guess I am a natural seme and you're a natural uke." Kakuzu said to the albino still stuck in something like an emo corner.

"Well could I be seme just this once? I just wanna be seme once?" Hidan asked rather sadly and cutely.

"Well… uh… sorry Hidan but I fell more comfortable as a seme. But if ya really want ta be a seme once I can let ya have a one night stand that way ya can experience it. And I will let ya." Kakuzu said really calmly.

"Kakuzu. Really. Are you sure you won't be angry at me or anything?" Hidan asked very interested.

"Yea, just as long as you only do it this once or when I give ya permission ok." Kakuzu said to his now excited partner.

"oi, thanks Kakuzu I promise only when ya tell me I can!" he shouted in excitement and left ta the fridge in search of some food cause he hadn't eaten since dinner yesterday.

**In Sasori and Deidara's room**

"Hey, Brat. Why aren't ya bugging me like usual?" Sasori said in a confused and concerned voce for his partner.

"Yea. I am ok I was just wondering if I should ask you something and asking myself what might happen." Deidara said like his mind was somewhere else well he talked.

"Well what ya wanna ask. I am concerned when ya don't talk for a long time cause your usually a chatter box. And you didn't call me Danna or any thing like that are you ok do you need ta see Zetzu ta check you out or something?" Sasori asked his partner now right beside him.

"Well… Do you think I could be seme tonight?" He asked in a rather nervous voice.

"Well… um if it means so much to you to be a seme I will let you have a one night stand sith one of the other members so that ya can be seme once." Sasori said asking himself why Dei would be asking this.

"Thank you Danna. And I promise you will be my only Danna!" He said running out of the room ta find one of the other members.

"What was I thinking? When I told him that. o well he will probably just be the uke any way.

**In Kisame and Itachi's room**

"Hey Kisame?" Kisame looked ta see his little weasel friend and partner asking him this.

"yea Itachi." He said and then thought what could be so important he would come out of that emo corner of his I like him quiet.

"Do you think I could be seme tonight and you could be a uke?" Kisame was shocked by what the weasel just said.

"That brings up a question. Why would you ask that?" Kisame said ta the weasel.

"Well I wanna be the one with the power during sex just onc e just once I wanna be seme. So what do ya say can I be seme on you or not?" Itatchi asked the gilled man.

"Well if ya really want ta be a seme have a one night stand I will let ya if ya really want this." Kisame said to a smiling Itachi after hearing what the shark man said.

"Thanks Kisame." He said as he got up and left the room.

**In Zetzu and Tobi's room**

"Hey, Zetzu-san. Can Tobi ask you a question?" Tobi asked

"sure Tobi. **Make it quick!" **said Zetzu.

"Can Tobi be seme this time to bi wants ta try it?" Tobi asked.

"Well Tobi I wont let ya on me but I will give Tobi the permission he needs from me to have a one night stand. **But Tobi is mine no way am I letting him out a my sight.** Just let him have some fun. **Fine but I still don't agree.**" Said Zetzu now looking at a confused Tobi.

"So will Tobi still be a good boy if I do this?" he asked.

"Yes Tobi will be a good boy even after now run along I have work ta do." Zetzu said to Tobi who was out the door in a flash.

**In the living room**

"Hidan, guess what just happened?!" Deidara said really fast to a very happy Hidan.

"I have no friken idea but I asked Kakuzu if I could be seme he said no but I can have a one night stand." Hidan said happily.

"wait I just asked Sasori no Danna if I could be seme but he said ta have a one night stand is this a coincidence or are our semes actually working together?" asked Deidara to a now freaked out Hidan.

Just then Itachi entered the room with a slight smile on his face. Which was odd because he never smiled.

"So Itachi what's got ya in such a cheery mood? Never seen ya so happy before its actually freaking me out. Asshole?" Hidan asked a smiling Itachi which was seriously scaring him he looked like he would flip on them any second now.

"well if ya must know I asked Kisame if I could be seme he said no but he will let me have a one night stand." Itachi said.

"ok so let me get this strait Dei, me, and Itachi all asked to be seme the same exact night same time and our semes all said a one night stand. Ok that is confusing me big time." Hidan said to their small group.

"You guys Tobi has exciting news Tobi gets ta be a seme once it wont be with Zetzu but Tobi gets ta be a seme!" Tobi said rather excited.

"ok now even I am confused maybe they are just playing some sick twisted game with us or something but I really want ta be a seme. Curse my petite figure!" Itachi said and yelled.

"So what should we do now. Hey Hidan you got any ideas?" Deidara turned ta Hidan who was deep in thought, so he smacked him on the head. And said "Hidan do you have any ideas what we could do for this?"

Just then Pein walked in the room.

"So what's with all the commotion out here?" he asked curious.

"well we each asked if we could be seme and they told us to have a one night stand." Said Hidan calmly.

"so yah we need ta find people ta be seme on." Said Dei bored like.

"Hey why don't we switch partners for the night. I mean all ya got ta do ta get Kakuzu from his work is mention sex." Hidan said confident in his plan.

"You know that's not that bad." Said Itachi now listening to the conversation.

"wait Zetzu is really busy that means someone wont have one and if you interrupt Zetzu he will be very angry at you!" said a concerned Tobi.

"well if ya need someone that bad I am open for a few days I kind of angered konan and now yah I have nothing ta do for the time being." Pein said in a normal voice for him.

"ok we will chose who we send after our semes." Said Hidan then continued "I say Itatchi should try Kakuzu cause of those eyes of his ether you need him ta cooperate or scare him ta be seme I think but just watch out for his threads ok."

"ok I will go with that and I say Deidara should try Kisame cause well Kisame likes guys that look like girls so yah." Deidara snickered at this cause Itachi said that he himself looked like a girl.

"ok I will go with that so I say Tobi should try Sasori cause he could easily get past those strings of his so yah Tobi goes ta Sasori no Danna." Said Deidara.

"and that only leaves Pein and Hidan" said Itachi with a smirk.

"And what's with the freaky ass smirk weasel?" Hidan asked angered.

"O nothing just wondering how long you'll b seme before he flips it around on ya." Said Itachi with a bigger smirk.

"o yah I bet I last longer then you do Kakuzu isn't easy ta control he loses it real fast." Hidan said in his defense.

"yah your probably right seriously how long would it be possible to be a seme to some one taller then you me and Itatchi were put at a disadvantage here Pein and Sasori are shorter then Hidan and Tobi." Dei said complaining

"Really is that how it works so how does Sasori seme you then" Hidan said in a evil funny voice with a smirk on his face.

"His damn chakra strings hold me down ya ass." Dei said in his defense.

"How do think I fell when Kakuzu uses his damn strings on me he can like rape with those things and has." Hidan said.

"Gezz you guys are actually forced ta do what they say I listen to Kisame." said Itachi.

10 minutes later.

"okay so we all now what ta do well except for Hidan who doesn't need one pains letting him.

"Yea we all go in at the same time and well Hidan just has ta tell Pein." Said Dei.

"Hey I get the easy plan I say this is your guys way of calling me dumb." Said and annoyed Hidan.

"O no we would never call you dumb Hidan." Said Itachi and Deidara in really sarcastic voices.

"O yah Itatchi. I hope ya get rapped by Kakuzu after ya finish with him." Hidan said in a menacing tone.

"Hiss…" is all Itachi said as they were gona start the plan soon.

They got in their positions and went in.

**In Kakuzu and Hidan's room**

Kakuzu heard a nock at the door. Went to answer the door and in one second flat was pinned ta the bed in the room and frozen in fear because of the sharingan.

"What the fuck? Itachi your kisames uke what the hell are you trying ta due? And why are you doing this?" Kakuzu said in a panicking voice.

"Ok I am ether going ta rape you or you can cooperate chose one and Kisame said I could have a one night stand." Said Itachi.

Itatchi had removed his shirt and was now licking along his neck and chest and abdomen.

"I-I d-don't w-want t-to b-be u-uke." Kakuzu managed ta get out then to get a reply from the weasel "To bad and I see you made your choice very well I will rape you." Itachi said in a seductive tone.

Itatchi continued licking Kakuzu until he started ta remove the pants and boxers off of Kakuzu and himself. And started licking down near the others member. And then licking his member. Getting a moan from the un willing Kakuzu every time. He then told Kakuzu to suck on three fingers he placed in his mouth. Kakuzu obeyed the order from the weasel still unwilling though. Itachi stuck one finger into kakuzu's entrance making him yelp and beg for the weasel to stop. Itatchi then the second it moving them in a scissor like motion which made the man below him scream a little. Itachi then added the third finger making Kakuzu scream bloody murder. Itatchi then brought the fingers in and out for a few minutes. Till Kakuzu start moaning instead of screaming. Itachi knew that Kakuzu was still unwilling but that was his fault. And he took the fingers out and replaced it with his member and to take kakuzu's focus off of his member he started licking his and then with out warning thrusted in without warning causing Kakuzu to let out a large scream and plea for him to stop.

A while later Itatchi was reaching his end and he was inside Kakuzu but he made Kakuzu came first on their stomachs. then Itatchi came inside Kakuzu. Then they both fell asleep

**In Kisame and Itachi's room**

Deidara opened the door and tackled Kisame onto the bed and pinned him down.

"what are you doing Deidara get off me." He yelled as he was helpless after Dei quickly ties him to the bed. After all his cloths were remover that is. And Deidara started licking him all over

"D-deidara p-p-please s-stop t-t-this. I-i-i- don't w-w-ant t-t-to b-be t-t-the u-u-u-uke!" panted out Kisame in an loud voice.

"Sorry bout this but ya have two choices whether get rapped or you can cooperate and actually enjoy this." Said Dei as he got himself undressed.

Dei then went over Kisame again and started licking getting moans from the unwilling shark man. He then stuck his member in the gilled faced guys' mouth and told him ta suck and suck hard. He being the seme in a relationship knew what would happen if he didn't and then Dei deep troughed him and came. The shark nin did his best to swallow it all. Then three fingers where sent into kisames mouth and he was told to suck still unwilling in this he did what he was told. When the first went in he almost yelped but held it back making Dei pleasured he then stuck the other two in getting a huge scream from the huge shark. Dei then pumped in and out until the screams were turned into moans. He then took them out and placed his member outside of kisames entrance and then to distract the shark nin he licked his member causing attention to go to that and then without any warning at all he was thrusted into but Dei used care when he did dint go in to fast. But still Kisame screamed none the matter. A while later Kisame came on their stomachs and Dei came inside Kisame and they fell asleep.

**In Sasori and Deidara's room**

Sasori was working on some puppets when he was suddenly tackled from behind by a unmasked Tobi.

"TOBI GET THE FUCK OFF I AM BUISY!" Sasori yelled as loud as possible.

"Ether cooperate with Tobi or get rapped your choice." said Tobi well he undressed Sasori then tied him up.

Tobi started licking Sasori all over causing Sasori to moan every time unwillingly. Tobi the commanded Sasori to suck on the tree fingers knowing what a seme would do if he didn't do as told. Tobi then stuck the fingers in each time earning a painful scream from the puppet boy. He then thrusted the fingers in and out until Sasori was moaning instead of screaming. Tobi then took out the fingers and immediately thrusted into Sasori causing a really loud scream. And then awhile later Sasori came and then Tobi came inside of him. They slept very nicely.

**In Pein and Konan's room**

Hidan came in to Pein and konan room Pein was working on some paperwork.

"Sorry Hidan I can't. I have ta finish this paper- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hidan let me go you ass let me go I don't want this!" Pein screamed at the top of his lungs.

"So you chose rape then." Hidan said calmly well he undressed the leader and tied him to the bed he was pinned to.

"Come on Hidan don't do this I don't want to be a uke!" the leader pleaded but only got a chuckle from Hidan

Hidan started licking the leader teasing, teasing and more teasing then three fingers entered Peins mouth and was commanded to suck he did as told seeing how Hidan would do it no matter what since as a seme he is really rough apparently so he did and then Hidan put the first finger in causing Pein to yelp at the pain. Hidan then put another in causing the leader to scream to the pain this time. Hidan then put a third finger in causing Pein to scream bloody murder. And then Hidan removed the fingers and asked a question.

"Hey Pein are you ready to be fucked yet and are ya doing this willingly?" Hidan said calmly to the panting man.

"Y-y-y-yes and y-y-y-yes" said a panting Pein.

"Good here it comes." Hidan said and then thrusted in earning a half scream half moan from the man below him.

Hidan untied Pein and then continued thrusting into him getting small moans and groans till Pein came on their stomachs and Hidan came in him. They fell asleep both happy.

**The next day**

"So whose idea was this you guys?" Kakuzu questioned the group Tobi, Dei, and Itachi all pointed their fingers at Hidan.

"No seriously guys whose idea?" said Kisame they continued to point at Hidan.

"Come on you seriously believe Hidan can come up with a plan like that?" "Now who was it? Raise your hand." said and angered Sasori. And Hidan did as told and raised his hand with a nervous look on his face from what they were gona do to him.

"So Hidan is the one then well Hidan looks like your gona get your punishment." Kakuzu said with a smirk as he bound hidden in tentacles and dragged him away to be rapped mercilessly.

"I got ta say I actually liked that he isn't that bad." Pein said as all the eyes went on him "what I gave in I said I would go with it and well I enjoyed it." Pein finished with astonished eyes all looking at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hidan screamed at the top of his lungs being heard all thought the base.

"Gezz what is Kakuzu doing to him in there?" asked a curios Itachi

Kisame then went and picked up Itachi and put him over his shoulder and walked away with an pleading Itachi begging him not to rape him just begging and more begging.

"hey brat come with me." He commanded as he chakra stringed Dei and forced him ta come with him into the bed room.

And all day that day Pein heard desperate screams of help from Hidan, Dei, and Itachi. But didn't do anything about it though. And the day after that those three didn't even leave their rooms cause it hurt so much.

**The end**


End file.
